Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, dispensing, and companionship, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for robotic systems that can properly interact with humans and the environment becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such robotic systems has helped open up a field of innovation in sensing techniques, feedback modes, as well as component design and assembly.